


strawberry sweet

by dopaminekeeper



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Genderbending, Light Bondage, Mentioned Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Mommy Kink, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopaminekeeper/pseuds/dopaminekeeper
Summary: if you ask sangyeon, it isnother fault that they missed that party
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	strawberry sweet

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooooooo
> 
> cw: this is a genderbend fic! sangyeon and eric are cis women in this AU. i'm trans and this is something i'm comfortable writing - i don't speak for all trans people because we aren't a monolith, and i recognize that not all trans people are comfortable with genderbends. there's also mommy kink in this. ok, with that out of the way, proceed (or not).
> 
> come with me on a thought journey. please picture tiny blond femme sorority girl erica who longboards across campus with a smoothie to hang with her buff futch girlfriend sangyeon, who exclusively wears muscle tees and works on sports cars for fun.
> 
> okay thank you. that's sangrica to me.

Erica had agonized about this outfit. Absolutely  _ agonized  _ over it.

Her favorite pink skirt, the pleated one with the embroidered strawberry near the bottom and a sweet flash of skin between the hem and the start of her white thigh-highs. A tight, ribbed white shirt tucked into the high waist, the material thin enough that her black bralette is barely visible underneath. A thin black choker and cute little strawberry earrings to finish the look.

She looks  _ amazing,  _ if she says so herself, and Sangyeon has the audacity to try and  _ ruin it. _

She doesn’t quite know how Sangyeon sneaking up behind her to photobomb her mirror selfie turned into Sangyeon’s fingers sneaking under the skirt’s hem and her lips grazing Erica’s neck, but she can only muster up the weakest, most pathetic protests in response.

“Yeon, we have to  _ go,” _ she whines, shivering as she slumps just a little further against Sangyeon’s chest.

“We don’t  _ have _ to,” Sangyeon replies, her lips turned up. “We didn’t exactly RSVP for a frat party.”

“Yeah, but —”

“And maybe I just think you look so delicious that I want you all to myself, huh?” Sangyeon hums, her sweet alto buzzing against Erica’s skin. “I don’t want anyone else looking at my pretty girl.”

_ “Oh,” _ Erica chokes out.

“Uh huh,” Sangyeon laughs, squeezing Erica’s hips. “C’mere, baby, let’s just skip it.”

She squeals when Sangyeon tosses her on the bed, thighs pressing together instinctively and arousal sparking in her stomach. It never stops getting to her, the way her girlfriend can throw her around and put her where she wants her so  _ easily. _

_ “Yeonie,”  _ she complains, scrambling up the bed to settle against the pillows.

“Babygirl,” Sangyeon shoots back, and that’s just unfair because she  _ knows  _ what that does to Erica and she’s  _ already  _ weak.

Erica huffs and pouts but lets Sangyeon take hold of her wrists and kiss the cherry gloss off her lips, slow and heated and promising. Sangyeon’s lips are nice and smooth — they’d been chronically chapped when they’d first started dating, but Erica had forced Sangyeon into a healthy chapstick routine so she’d be nice and soft to kiss. Erica sighs into her mouth when Sangyeon coaxes her lips open, slips her a hint of tongue before pulling away with a nip to her shiny lower lip.

“You know I can’t resist my baby when she gets dressed up like this,” Sangyeon murmurs, curling her fingers under the band of one of Erica’s thigh-highs and snapping the elastic back against her skin. It doesn’t hurt, but it does make Erica jolt and press up into Sangyeon’s touch.

“You should try harder,” Erica gasps out, “or we’ll never make it to any parties.”

Sangyeon laughs, nosing under Erica’s ear to press feather-light kisses down her neck, the kind she knows gets Erica wet and desperate faster than anything.

“You like it,” she accuses gently before working a lovebite into the softly tanned skin of Erica’s collarbone. Erica squirms, mouth open on a whine, freshly manicured nails digging into Sangyeon’s shoulders.

“Jihyun will— will know,” she tries, though she lifts her arms obediently when Sangyeon untucks her shirt and tugs it up and off, leaving her exposed in only her skirt and thin bralette. “I told her we’d be there —”

“And?” Sangyeon runs her hands up the soft insides of Erica’s arms, presses her wrists down to the mattress, brings her smile close to Erica’s lips. “So what if she knows, babygirl? Are you afraid she’ll find out that you’re an easy little thing?”

_ “Yeonie!”  _ Erica’s indignance is only performance, belied by her breathlessness and the way she wriggles uselessly under Sangyeon’s hold. “Come on…”

“If you really want me to stop,” Sangyeon murmurs, gathering Erica’s wrists in a single hand so she can slide her fingers up the inside of her thigh instead, “then I’ll stop. Just say the word.”

Her touch lingers just shy of the line of Erica’s panties, tapping at the crease of her hip, the downy-soft skin radiating heat — so close to where Erica wants it, but no amount of squirming will make her move closer. 

“Fine.” She gives a frustrated little huff. “Please?”

Sangyeon laughs. “Look at you, babygirl,” she coos. “You  _ are _ easy for me, aren’t you?” She slides her thumb underneath Erica’s panties to run along her slit, gathering the slick already collecting there.

Always too sensitive, Erica whines and shivers at even that small touch. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and watches, wide-eyed, as Sangyeon brings her thumb to her own mouth, skin wet and glistening, and sucks it clean of Erica’s slick like it’s the best taste in the world.

“Please, Yeonie,” she breathes, hips hitching up without her permission, thighs clenching with the desire to close them against the wetness she can feel gathering. Sangyeon just grins, popping her thumb out of her mouth to run it over Erica’s shiny bottom lip instead.

“Try that again, baby,” she chides, fingers wandering to tweak one of Erica’s peaked nipples through her bralette.

And,  _ god,  _ she knows what Sangyeon’s asking for and she wants it, too, so badly, but it’s embarrassing  _ every time. _ She squeezes her eyes shut, bites her lip, tries to ignore the sweet, insistent arousal welling up with every clever twist of Sangyeon’s fingers on her nipple, every squeeze of the hand around her wrists.

“Erica…” Sangyeon’s voice goes low and dangerous, sinking right to the pit of her stomach like a shot of cheap vodka. “I don’t like waiting, babygirl.”

She feels like a string about to snap, pulled taut between her own burning embarrassment and the promise of Sangyeon’s mouth and fingers on her, in her. It’s no question what wins in the end.

“Please,” she manages, high and reedy, “please, mommy.”

Sangyeon laughs, and it makes Erica’s cheeks flare red and hot. She whines as Sangyeon pulls back even further, letting go of her and stepping off the bed.

“Stay still for mommy,” she murmurs absently, going to root around in the closet. Erica pouts but does as she’s told, rubbing her thighs together in an ineffectual bid for friction. She wants to shuck her panties off already but she knows Sangyeon will punish her for that, so she keeps her hands crossed above her head where Sangyeon left them.

Erica lets out a huff when Sangyeon turns back with a scarf in her hands, already tying it in a neat little knot to slip over Erica’s hands and pull tight over her wrists. Sangyeon fixes it to the headboard, tugging to make sure it’s secure, before taking her place once again between Erica’s legs.

“There you are, baby.” She tilts Erica’s face up for a kiss, smiling against her lips. "Mommy's going to take her time with you."

A shiver wracks Erica’s frame, from her tied hands down to her socked feet. Sangyeon drags her fingertips down the inside of Erica’s wrists, along her arms to the edge of her bralette. She hooks her fingers in the fabric and tugs it to bunch under Erica’s tits, exposing them to the cool air.

“So pretty,” Sangyeon coos, thumbs circling her peaked nipples. “My pretty little girl.”

Erica can’t help but whimper, arching into the contact. She’s so sensitive, every pinch and stroke sending heat between her thighs.

“My baby’s so desperate already,” Sangyeon laughs, cupping Erica’s tiny breasts in her palms and squeezing, making her feel so slutty and foolish with her outfit disheveled and pushed aside. “Do you really think you would have lasted all the way through that party without getting worked up?”

The thought makes Erica shudder, squirming like she can get away from the idea itself. She bites her lip to keep her noises in, and Sangyeon gives the side of her tit a light slap in response. It barely stings, but it jolts a weak little cry from Erica’s lips.

“Tell me, babygirl.”

“No, mommy,” she whines, “I — I would’ve needed you.”

Sangyeon’s smile is downright predatory as she slips one hand up Erica’s skirt. Thick fingers quest beneath the seat of her underwear to stroke along her soaked pussy, carefully avoiding her clit.

“You would have gotten all wet and needy, even in front of all those people?” She teases Erica’s nipple with her other hand, and Erica can almost feel herself dripping steadily onto Sangyeon’s fingers. “What does that make you, then, baby?”

Erica squeezes her eyes shut, unable to look at Sangyeon’s face, her hungry expression. Shame and want burn deliciously in her stomach, her pussy throbbing with it.

“A slut, mommy.”

She keens with relief as Sangyeon finally leans back and pulls her soaked panties down her legs, tossing them aside.

“That’s right, babygirl,” she soothes, tugging Erica’s skirt down next, leaving her in just her thigh-highs, pussy dripping and exposed. “Look at that, so needy for mommy, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Erica whines, hoping it’ll get Sangyeon to move faster, “please, yes, I need you.”

"Need me to take care of you, lovely?" Sangyeon looks at her with such indulgent fondness, Erica feels small and powerful all at once. She nods, lip held tight between her teeth.

Erica can't withhold a gasp when Sangyeon lifts her hips off the bed, hooking stocking-clad thighs over her shoulders and steadying her with hands under her ass. Only Erica's shoulders and upper back are left on the bed, absolutely no leverage to struggle, entirely dependent on Sangyeon to support her.

"Fuck, 'yeon, oh my  _ god,"  _ she babbles, fingers clenching and unclenching, trapped with the mortifying sensation of slick dripping slowly down her skin from the new angle.

"Language, babygirl," Sangyeon chides, though her eyes sparkle with amusement.

"S-sorry, mommy." Erica does her best to wriggle, but her position makes it impossible. "Please touch me?"

The first touch of Sangyeon's tongue to her pussy makes her inhale sharply, wet and sensitive. Her helplessness only amplifies the sensation, keeping her still when normally she'd let the pleasure course through her and writhe and shake with it.

Sangyeon hums against her, practically moaning, like Erica’s something delicious and she can’t get enough. It makes Erica keen. She wants to throw her hand over her mouth, muffle her sounds somehow, but she can’t do a thing but  _ feel _ as Sangyeon laps at her clit just the way she likes and drives her halfway-insane.

“Ah,  _ ah,  _ mommy, please,” she babbles, drumming her heels against Sangyeon’s back — the only way she can squirm in her current position. “I need, _ mm,  _ need you in me, please.”

“My babygirl needs mommy to fill her up?” Sangyeon teases, pulling back just far enough that her warm breath gusts over Erica’s hypersensitive skin. She whimpers, nodding. Sangyeon presses light kisses to her thighs instead, sweet and infuriating.

“If you can come once on mommy’s tongue,” Sangyeon continues, nosing along Erica’s slit, “I’ll get the strap out for you, how’s that, babygirl?”

Erica lets her head fall back against the pillows, pussy already clenching in anticipation.

“Yes, please,” she whispers, words quickly overtaken by a ragged cry as Sangyeon licks deep into her pussy, slick and messy. She can’t help but be vocal with Sangyeon practically devouring her, one moment circling her clit and the next fucking into her dripping hole.

Sangyeon doesn’t relent, spearing her on her tongue just as fast and hard as she needs before dragging up to to suck on her clit. Erica wails as she comes, wishing desperately that she could be holding onto Sangyeon’s hair and yet driven higher by the frustrating, delicious feeling of being bound.

She’s let down slowly, with agonizing little licks all over her clit and only emptiness in her cunt. Sangyeon drops her unceremoniously to the bed, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and grinning wolfishly down at Erica. The remnants of slick shine on her chin, messy and obscene. Erica whines, needy.

“Shh, baby,” she soothes, running wet fingertips over Erica’s stomach. “I’ve got you.”

And Erica lets her body go limp, shivering, sweetly pliant in the knowledge that Sangyeon will give her what she needs in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if u liked this!!! i might revisit The Girlz at some point if the mood strikes!!!
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dopaminekeeper)! 18+ only pls


End file.
